three brothers (exo version)
by syahaaz
Summary: Pasti banyak dari kalian yang sudah mengetahui dongeng ini. Tentang 3 orang bersaudara dengan ayah mereka yang sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan. Tentang gimana Tentang cara mereka mengelola harta yang diberikan ayah mereka setelah meninggal. Lantas bagaimana jika member exo yang menjadi tokoh dari dongeng ini? Chanbaek/hunhan/sulay/kristao/chenmin/kaisoo


"APA?! DRAMA?"teriak 12 member exo (jangan pada baper yeth. Gue penganut exo ot12 :" ) yang kaget mendengar apa yang dikatan oleh manager mereka.

"Emang drama apaan?" Tanya suho sang leader mencoba untuk memulihkan suasana yang semula tegang itu.

"Three bother" jawab sang manager enteng.

"HAH THREE BROTHER?!" teriak chen dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar.

"Bukannya three brother tokohnya cuma ayah, anak pertama, anak kedua sama anak ketiga doang?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya cuma cengo disitu angkat suara.

"Helawww exo. Ya kita remake dong dramanya gimana sihhh" si manager udah mulai frustasi ngehadepin member exo yang ribet sendiri.

"APA?! DI REMAKE?!" Entah lagi kesambet apa, chen dari tadi teriak-teriak mulu dengan suara yang gak perlu diragukan lagi tingkat melengkingnya.

Chanyeol seketika bangun dari tempat duduknya buat ngambil bantal dan nyumbet mulut chen biar gak teriak lagi.

"Harus ya?" Tanya kris.

Si manager cuma ngangguk, dia udah capek mau ngejawabin pertanyaan yang gak penting dari mereka.

"Hueee masa muka ganteng thehun mesti dijadiin keriput begini hiks" ya, sehun emang kebagian peran jadi ayah dalam drama itu. Katanya sih sesuai rambut yang kebetulan rambut sehun kan lagi warna abu-abu kaya ubanan gitu, maka dari itu semuanya udah sepakat kalo sehun yang jadi ayah.

"Hyung... thehun kan mathih imut unyu gini matha mau jadi kakek-kakek. Thehun gak ikhlath hyung..." kali ini sehun lagi ngerengek depan luhan gara-gara gak mau jadi peran ayah.

"Lu belajar ngomong 's' dulu sana baru protes lagi nanti" luhan mah santai aja sama sehun yang udah nangis cirambay gegara make up yang menurutnya bikin kegantentengan dia menyusut itu.

Sementara disisi lain kai, kyungsoo, sama chanyeol dapet peran jadi tiga saudara itu. Kyungsoo jadi anak pertama, kai kedua dan chanyeol ketiga. Sebenernya sih aneh ya ngeliatnya, jadi serasa makin tua makin pendek gitu kan, tapi apa mau dikata, ini takdir/?

Dan disetiap drama pasti ada narator dong. Yap narator kali ini adalah xiumin si anak bakpao.

Drama pun siap dimulai setelah sehun berhenti nangis dan dia mulai belajar buat qanaah dan toleransi(?)

"Tes 1 2 3" ucap xiumin sambil ngetok-ngetok mic dan...

NGIIINNNGGGGGGGGG

seketika semuanya pada nutup telinga gegara suara mic yang bernging ria itu.

"BENERIN WOI!" kris gedeg sama tukang mic yang ternyata adalah...

"Ih hyung. Kan hyung yang jadi tukang mic" sahut tao yang megangin kamera. Dia jadi tukang kamera.

Kris cuma nyengir watados ngeliat temen-temennya udah pada ngasih tatapan membunuh ke arah dia.

"Hehe maap ui, porget ini porget hehe" dan dia pun ngebenerin mic nya sampe bunyi nging itu ilang.

Jadi exo kali ini emang dituntut untuk ngebuat drama mereka sendiri dengan cerita yang udah ditentuin. Mereka yang ngebagi peran, bagi tugas, nyiapin properti, naskah, dll. Semuanya mereka yang nyiapain, cuma cerita doang yang udah ditentuin.

Dan xiumin pun mulai membuka narasinya dengan tangan yang bergetar, entah kenapa dia susah banget mau buka tu naskah. Dengan sigap, disebelahnya berdirilah seorang chen yang langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya seakan ia dapat menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk xiumin disana #eaaa

"WOI CEPETAN! BUKANNYA BACA NARASI MALAH BERDUAAN DISITU!" Bentak suho ke chenmin couple yang banyak tingkah. Suho disini jadi produsernya, tapi dia juga ikut main di dramanya juga kok.

"CHEN! MINGGIR LU!" Teriaknya lagi nyuruh chen minggir.

Chen pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan bebeb tersayangnya disana.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS?!" teriak suho lagi.

"Ayayy captain" ucap yang lainnya.

*kok kaya spongebob? Ya udah biarin suka-suka gue, gue yang nulis kok kalian yang ribet.g*

"Ekhem tes 1 2 3" ucap xiumin ngetes mic lagi. Dan kali ini gak ada bunyi nging. Kris sukses. Kris berhasil. Kris terharu. Kris jadi botak/?

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang lelaki tua yang sudah sakit-sakitan, keriput, miskin, dan hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi"

Sehun ngenes. Matanya udah berbeling-beling coret, berkaca-kaca denger xiumin yang ngomong 'tua', 'sakit-sakitan', 'miskin', 'keriput', 'hidupnya tidak lama lagi'. Sakit hati tu enggak, tapi nyesek bruh.

"Lelaki tua itu hidup dengan ketiga anaknya. Karena tau bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membagi hartanya kepada anak-anaknya"

Dengan terpaksa sehun pun naik kepanggung dengan latar gubuk reot yang bentar lagi ambruk itu dengan kyungsoo, kai dan chanyeol.

"Anak-anakku, aku akan memberimu gubuk kecil ini dan ladang kecil di theberang thana" ucap sehun

Yang lain pada nahan ngakak setelah ngedenger dialog sehun.

"Dimana ayah? Aku tidak mendengarkan tadi" ujar kai, yang sebenernya ngeledek.

"Ditheberang thana nak" jawab sehun. Dia masih gak tau kalo dia lagi dipermainkan(?)

"Dimana yah?" Kali ini chanyeol yang nanya

"Di theberang thana. Aduh thabar ya punya anak budeg" dan sehun masih belum peka

"BAHAHAHA mana ada sawah teberang yah. Adanya sawah seberang" kyungsoo udah gak tahan buat gak ketawa, yang akhirnya memicu tawa yang lain pecah juga. Sehun makin ngenes ngeliat dia terbully disana. Semuanya ketawa. Kris udah ketawa sampe badannya kelilit kabel, mengingat tugas dia adalah tukang mic yang bermain dengan banyak kabel/?. Baekhyun kewata ngakak sampe air matanya keluar dan membuat eyelinernya luntur, chen yang lagi di kamar mandi juga masih ikutan ngakak, suho juga ketawa sambil kipas-kipas pake dollar, tao yang seharusnya megang kamera udah gak tau kemana karena saking hebohnya ketawa tadi dia sampe kesandung kamera dan guling-guling gak tau kemana, dugaan kuat sih dia masuk kolong kursi dan kejedot tembok soalnya tadi ada yang teriak aw tapi lanjut sama suara ketawa lagi. Sehun makin ngenes ngeliat pujaan hatinya juga ikut ngetawain dia. Ya,luhan juga ngetawain dia. Tapi suara tawa paling kenceng adalah suara xiumin karena dia ketawa depan mic. Dan cuma satu orang yang gak ketawa disana. Siapa lagi kalo bukan lay. Dia cuma mengo disana. Ada dua alasan kenapa dia gak ketawa. Pertana, dia gak tau mau ngetawain apa. Yang kedua, dia lupa cara ketawa.

Balik ke cerita

Semua udah tenang dari acara ketawanya masing-masing dan kembali ketempatnya. Disana bisa diliat kepala tao benjol, ternyata dia beneran kejedot tembok.

"Hahahhaha" ternyata masih ada yang ketawa.

Lay.

"Lu kenapa?" Tanya kris

"Itu sehun lucu gak bisa ngomong s" semuanya cuma bisa nepuk jidat doang sama lay yang lagi kumat.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku memberimu seekor kerbau" ucap sehun

"CUT!" Suho lagi-lagi teriak.

"Masa masih manggil hyung? Dia kan jadi anak lu disini hun. Profesional dikit dong" protesnya. Sehun cuma ngangguk

"Kyungsoo, aku memberimu seekor kerbau"

"STOP!" Giliran kyungsoo yang teriak.

"Lu gak sopan baget ya hun" lanjutnya.

Deg. Sehun rasanya mau bunuh diri aja. Eh tapi jangan hun, bentar lagi kan lu mau mati juga di drama ini/?

Dan disana terputar backsound selalu salah dari geisha(?)

Sehun jadi makin galau.

Chen cuma senyum bangga karena selaku tukang musik(?) Dia udah berhasil milih lagu yang tepat.

"KYUNGSOO hyung AKU MEMBERIMU SEEKOR KERBAU" ulang sehun. Dia mutusin buat tetep make hyung tapi suaranya dikecilin.

Dan semuanya baru sadar satu hal. Mereka semua langsung pada nyalamin sehun sambil ngasih ucapan selamat.

"Selamet ya hun, lu bisa ngomong s"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sehun langsung sujud syukur dan nelpon 14022(?) Buat mesen nasi tumpeng.

"Bagaimana dengan ku ayah?" Kata kai yang udah masuk dialog.

"Kau dapat menguruth alat pembajak thawah kita nak" jawab sehun. Dia cadel lagi.

"Dan kau anak terakhirku, aku memberimu thekantung kecil bibit padi" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih ayah" jawab chanyeol.

"Kalian dapat mengubah nathib dengan barang-barang yang aku berikan, namun kalian haruth bekerja thama untuk itu dan ingatlah bahwa matahari terbit dari barat /eh dari timur dan terbenam di barat" kata sehun lagi. Dan sehun pun pura-pura mati karena di drama itu dia emang mati. Dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur karena tugasnya sudah selesai dan ia ingin langsung menghapus make up ini dari wajahnya.

"Sehari setelah kematian sang ayah, kyungsoo pergi ke pasar untuk menjual kerbaunya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu pun mengejarnya dan mengingatkannya tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah mereka. Namun kyungsoo mengabaikannya"

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Seru chanyeol. Sebenernya dia gak ikhlas dunia akhirat manggil kyungsoo dengan sebutan hyung karena kyungsoo emang lebih muda tapi dia kudu profesional jadi dia terima semuanya dengan lapang jidat(?)

#Authorkorbanjidatbangsadhchanyeol

#authorgakukusamajidatchanyeol

#authorgalau

#authoringindimengerti

#apasigaje.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh menjualnya. Kau harus mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh mendiang ayahanda" ucap chanyeol. Kyungsoo serasa mau muntah denger chanyeol ngomong kaya gitu.

Kyungsoo pun gak jawab apa-apa dan lanjut jalan sambil narik lay yang disini perannya jadi kerbau/? Poor of you lay muehehe.

"Hyung jangan hyung! Tidaakkkk~~" chanyeol masih ngejar kyungsoo yang gak lari. Chanyeol disitu pake slowmotion segala larinya sampe...

Bruk

Chanyeol jatuh.

Chanyeol terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~

Disana ada baekhyun.

Baekhyun bawa bakul nasi dan pake kebaya(?) Ala-ala gadis desa -ralat- kembang desa. Eyelinernya yang tebelnya gak kira-kira udah tergambar cantik dimatanya. rambut baekhyun saat itu lagi warna pink, pas banget sama kebaya yang dipake baekhyun yang juga warna pink. Chanyeol ngeliat baekhyun kaya boneka barbie yang pinki-pinki unyu yang bikin badannya lemes seketika.

Dan chanyeol pun...

Pingsan.

Bukan pingsan biasa.

Dia pingsan disertai balon hati yang terbang disekelilingnya. Gak tau itu balon dari mana.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata balon itu dari chen. Karena selain tukang musik(?) Chen juga tukang properti.

Chen lagi-lagi bangga atas keberhasilannya.

Suho yang kaget ngeliat pemeran utamanya pingsan langsung nyuruh lay buat ngobatin chanyeol karena 'katanya' lay punya kekuatan mengobati. Lay pun nurut, mulutnya komat-kamit kaya mbah dukun lagi baca mantra.

Lay emang udah niat buka praktek 'mbah lay' tapi sayangnya sm ngelarang.

Tak lama kemudian chanyeol pun sadar. Lay ternyata memang berbakat :"

"Aku dimana?" Gumam chanyeol. Chanyeol ngedarin pandangan matanya ke sekeliling. "Kalian siapa? Aku siapa?" Gumamnya lagi

Plak

Chanyeol pingsan lagi.

Ternyata tao mukul chanyeol pake tongkat wushunya sementara yang lain cuma ngasih tatapan membunuh buat tao. Sedangkan tao cuma nyengir.

"Ngapain lu pukul sableng?!" Ujar baekhyun yang lagi ngelus-ngelus kepala chanyeol.

"Pasti tadi lay hyung salah mantra makanya chanyeol hyung lupa diri, oleh karena itu gue bikin pingsan lagi dianya hehehe" jawab tao.

"STOOOPPPP!" seru suho, mukanya udah merah padam. Dia frustasi. Kalo bisa diliat suho sekarang udah kaya orang kesetanan yang lagi makan beling sama nyemilin aspal underpass baru di palembang *debus dia-_-* Dia gak tau harus gimana lagi ngehadapin kerasnya hidup/? Perasaan di naskah gak ada acara chanyeol tergelincir SUKRO. Gak ada. GAK ADA. tapi semuanya malah ancur begini. Suho sedih.

"

KALIAN BISA SERIUS GAK SIH? GUE TU CAPEK. MANA DUIT 1 MILYAR GUE BELUM ABIS. GUE TU LELAH KAYA GINI TERUS. PLIS KALIAN NGERTIIN GUE DONG" suho teriak dengan suara yang cetar ngalah-ngalahin syahrini yang lagi maju mundur cantik diantara bunga-bunga pake jambul katulistiwa yang kaya halilintar dan buat bumi bergetar itu.

#suholelah #holkayjugamanusia #suhoingindimengerti

Chanyeol sadar karena teriakan suho itu. Ingatannya udah kembali sepenuhnya tanpa rasa pusing sedikitpun.

"Hyung? Lu gak papa?" Tanya chanyeol.

Suho natap chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia seneng chanyeol udah sadar. Suho kemudian nganggukkin kepalanya.

Suho sok tabah.

"Aku gak papa kok. Aku kuat" ucap suho. Yang lain udah pada mewek gegara terharu sama kekuatan suho.

"Maafin kita ya ho hiks" ucap kris. Kris nangis paling deres(?) Dia terharu, tapi dia nangis bukan karena terharu, tapi karena sehun yang lagi ngiris bawang depan dia.

"Hun lu ngapain ngiris bawang depan gue hiks" tanyanya. Sehun nyengir.

"Mau bikin nathi goreng hyung hehe. Kalo di dapur sendirian takut makanya ngirith bawangnya disini" jawab sehun polos. Kris lagi males ribut jadi dia cuma ngangguk.

"Suho Hyung maafin kita ya" kali ini baekhyun yang ngomong.

Suho cuma ngangguk "aku udah maafin kalian kok" gumamnya sambil ngasih senyum angelic yang errr~

"Apa gue harus debus dulu biar kalian bisa dengerin gue kaya gini?" Ujar suho. Yang lain ngegeleng.

"Maaf..." sahut semuanya kompak.

"Hiks gue gak kuat" ucap luhan yang langsung maju kedepan kamera.

"Buat kalian yang lagi nonton, peluk orang yang ada disebelah kalian. Kalian gak akan tau seberapa berharganya orang itu hiks. Selamat hari raya idul fitri"

Luhan baper.

/ya kali mau asal meluk orang. Lu mikir gak sih luhan? Kalo yang lagi nonton acara ini rumahnya lagi kemalingan, nah terus mereka lagi ngehajar tu maling yang tepat disebelah mereka terus lu bilang "peluk orang yang ada disebelah kalian" masa entar mereka pada bikin sinetron 'cintaku kepentok maling' kan gak lucu :(. Terus itu kenapa tau-tau lebaran? Dasar sableng./

"Kalian bisa serius kan sekarang?" Tanya suho. Semuanya ngangguk.

"OKE LANJUT" serunya. Seketika aura kesedihan pun menghilang.

"Eh tadi nyampe mana ya?" Xiumin lupa saking asyiknya mewek tadi.

"Ahelah min. Sampe kyungsoo jual kebo" jawab kris. Ternyata dia nyimak pemirsah!

"Oh iya hehe" xiumin ngambil nafas panjang dan mulai baca narasinya lagi.

"Bukan hanya kyungsoo, kai pun menjual alat pembajaknya. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka"

Disana kyungsoo sama kai mainin duit. Mulai dari ditebar-tebarin, di lempar, dijadiin pesawat, mobil-mobilan, dijadiin getuk/?

"Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat tidak senang atas apa yang terjadi tapi chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Chanyeol sangat ingin menjadi petani yang baik seperti ayahnya."

Sehun senyum gaje. "Thehun baik hehe"

" Hingga ia memutuskan untuk- ohok ohok" xiumin batuk

Baekhyun sama luhan langsung maju kedepan kamera sambil bawa obh kombi/?

"Batuk? Minum obat dong! Batuk? Minum obat dong! Batuk? Minum obat dong!" Ucap baekhyun sama luhan serempak dan langsung keluar lagi. Suho gak marah karena itu emang sponsor drama mereka/?

"Ekhem. Ia memutuskan untuk meminjam alat pembajak dari tetangganya dan membajak sawah menggunakan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak mempunyai kerbau"

Tok tok tok

Chanyeol pura-pura ngetuk pintu tetangganya. Dan luhan yang kebagian peran jadi tetangga pun muncul.

"Ada apa? NAMA ANDA SIAPA? ASAL ANDA DARI MANA? APA WARNA KEMASAN LUAK WHITE COFFE? YEAY 2 JUTA RUPIAH"

Chanyeol cengo. Dia mikir, author juga mikir. Kenapa setiap luhan muncul selalu ngiklanin produk? Jangan- jangan yang naruh sukro sampe chanyeol jatuh tu juga luhan? Dia mau ngiklanin sujro tapi dia lupa dialognya dan malah bikin chanyeol jatoh. Mungkin harusnya gini...

"Hyung jangan hyung! Tidaaakkkk~~" chanyeol masih dengan gaya slowmotion nya.

"STOP" dan kali ini luhan masuk.

"Kamu gak liat? Depan kamu itu ada sukro. Pilus pilihan yang kami besarkan di kebun dengan penuh kasih sayang/?"

Oke itu mirip iklan kecap.

"Luhan..." suho udah mulai nampakin aura gelap lagi.

"Ehehehe" luhan cuma nyengir dan ngulangin part nya.

"Eh nak chanyeol, ada apa?" Ucap luhan. Kali ini bener.

"Boleh kah saya meminjam alat pembajak tante?"

Tante.

TANTE.

T-A-N-T-E.

Luhan ngejambak rambutnya frustasi.

"KENAPAHHHH?!"

Back to story.

"Oh boleh, ambil aja di puncak gunung jempol.g hehe ambil aja dibelakang" ujar si tante cantik /author dibegal luhan/

"Terimakasih" jawab chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bekerja sangat keras setiap harinya. Dari mentari terbit hingga terbenam ia terus bekerja tak kenal lelah. 7 tahun kemudian, chanyeol sudah menjadi petani yang sukses dan kaya"

Chanyeol pun sibuk make up sama ganti baju dari yang tadinya kumel, kudel, bau tanah/? Ya iyalah bau tanah, kan dia ngurus sawah melulu -_-. Jadi pake jas yang kinclong sama caping/?

-caping: topi pak tani. Takutnya kalian gak ngerti sama bahasa gue yang mendelep ini/?-

Petani make jas... oke no problem.

"Tapi chanyeol tidak merasa bahagia atas apa yang ia dapat karena ia merindukan saudara-saudaranya yang menghilang. Ia selalu mencoba untuk mencari mereka tapi tidak pernah menemukannya.

Chanyeol pun masang wajah sedih dan galau tiada tara/?

"Suatu hari, chanyeol pergi ke kota untuk membeli alat-alat pertanian. Saat chanyeol keluar dari toko, ada seorang pengemis yang meminta beberapa uang kepadanya. Saat ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, ada seorang pencopet yang berusaha mengambil dompetnya. Chanyeol sempat kesal tapi saat chanyeol mengetahui bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah saudaranya yang hilang, chanyeol langsung memeluk mereka"

"Jadi semuanya berapa pak?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ehmm... 200 ribu mas" ujar chen. Ya, chen disini juga double peran eh triple malah. Tukang musik, tukang properti, sama yang punya toko. Maruk dia.

Chanyeol pun memberi uang 200 ribu pada pemilik toko tersebut dan keluar dari tokonya.

"Mas minta mas... saya dari 7 tahun yang lalu belum makan" ujar pengemis.

Chanyeol terperanga, antara kagum sama kaget. 7 tahun bruh. 7 TAHUN. NI ORANG SAKTI MANDRAGUNA KALI GAK MAKAN 7 TAHUN MASIH IDUP.

/demi apa gue bangga banget bisa ngebayangin kai jadi the real rakjel. Bayangin aja kai dengan kulit dekil and the kumel, rambut gimbal, baju compang-camping, terus ngemis pake ekspresi minta dikasihani yang cenderung bikin enek/? Gakuku gue gakuku aaaaaa/

Chanyeol pun ngambil dompetnya dan tiba-tiba ada manusia pendek yang mirip kurcaci di dongeng snow white dengan mata buletnya lari berusaha mau ngambil dompetnya.

/aaaaa RAKJEL FAMILY IS REAL! bayangin kyungsoo dengan penampilan yang gak jauh beda dari kai, ditambah matanya yang kaya gitu bikin dia kaya psikopat. Demi apa kyungsoo cocok banget jadi tukang copet.g/

'Eh tunggu, tadi apa? Pendek? Mata bulet? Kyungsoo hyung? Berarti pengemis tadi, kai hyung?" Batin chanyeol. Tanpa babibu chanyeol langsung meluk kedua hyungnya itu.

"Kalian kemana aja? Ini aku chanyeol, chanyeol si jidat bangsadh"

"Chanyeol pun menceritakan bahwa ia sudah menjadi petani yang sukses dan- ohok ohok" xiumin batuk.

"Dan mengajak kyungsoo dan kai untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kemudia datanglah seorang- ohok ohok ohok" xiumin batuk lagi. Dan sekarang lebih panjang.

Makanya udah dibilang jangan minum es masih aja/?

"Ekhem. Seorang- ohok peri yang membuat kyungsoo dan kai menyadari kesalahan mereka dan meminta maaf kepada chanyeol. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali bersatu" kali ini mulus walau ada batu dikit.

"Sekarang aku udah jadi petani yang sukses. Kalian mau ya tinggal sama aku lagi. Kalian gak tau apa? Itu authornya seneng banget ngebayangin kalian kaya gini" ujar chanyeol. Dia gak seneng banget ngeliat gue bahagia :(

Dan luhan pun datang dengan dress biru beserta sayap dipunggungnya sambil bawa tongkat peri yang kalo dipencet bisa nyala dan ngeluarin suara tring/? Lalu berdiri diantara kyungsoo dan kai.

Dia ngegetok kepala kyungsoo sama kai dan langsung maju ke depan kamera.

"Mua tongkat peri ini? Beli aja di tukang mainan. SAYANG ANAK! SAYANG ANAK"

Lalu luhan pun keluar.

Chanyeol, kai, sama kyungsoo cuma geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan luhan.

"Chanyeol, hyung minta maaf ya, hyung udah jual alat pembajak, kamu pasti jadi susah kan gara-gara hyung?" Ujar kai.

" iya yeol. Maafin hyung juga karena udah jual kerbau satu-satunya kita" tambah kyungsoo.

"Aku udah maafin kalian jauh sebelum kalian minta maaf" sahut chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sama kai mau muntah denger jawaban -sok- bijak nya chanyeol, tapi gak jadi. Mereka hatus profesional.

Mereka pun akhinya hidup bahagia.

Tamat?

Belum.

Chanyeol sedang menggarap sawahnya menggunakan kerbau. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, sawahnya sudah sangat luas. Mata chanyeol yang asyik memandang sawah pun terpaku pasa sosok cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan bakul nasi di tangannya. Tanpa sadar, kerbaunya mengamuk dan lari membuat chanyeol terjerembap ke lumpur. Tidak butuh waktu lam untuk chanyeol kembali mendongak dan melihat sosok cantik itu menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu chanyeol berdiri.

"Cantik..." gumam chanyeol.

Si cantik itu hanya tersipu malu.

Chanyeol pun berdiri atas bantuan si cantik itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol serasa meleleh mendengar suara dari sosok cantik itu.

"Kau pasti chanyeol kan?" Tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Baekhyun..." panggil chanyeol.

"Iya?" Sahutnya.

"Pacaran yuk?"

disisi lain, suho yang ternyata jadi orang paling kaya di desa itu lagi duduk di depan rumahnya dan ngeliat ada kerbau cantik yang lewat. Suho pun ngejar kerbau itu sampe dapet. Dan berhasil.

"Hai kerbau cantik. Nama kamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mbek..." si kerbau menjiwai peran banget sampe salah bunyi.

"Jawab aja kali pake bahasa manusia. mau jawab pake bunyi kebo segala. Lagian mana ada kebo yang bunyinya mbek sableng!" Suho udah badmood banget hari ini jadu dia udah gak bisa kontrol emosi dia lagi.

Si kebo nyengir sampe lesung pipinya keliatan, dan itu manis banget.

"Nama kebo lay. Laying beside you~"

"Lu kata lagu open arms -_-"

"Mbekkk..." *translete: iyaa...*

"Eh lay"

"Mbek?" *translete: apa?*

"Pacaran yuk?"

Dan suho pun akhirnya pacaran sama kerbau jadi-jadian yang bunyinya mbek/?

Luhan y- /males ah luhan mah ntar iklan lagi/

Sehun yang sepenuhnya sudah mati pun terlahir kembali lewat api yajna yang kaya drupadi/? /mabok mahabrata(?)/ dia berniat untuk kembali ke anak-anaknya, namun dalam perjalanan, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang peri yang lagi jualan tongkat sihirnya/?

"Lulu hyung?" Panggil sehun

"Sehun?"

Luhan langsung maju kedepan kamera

"Saksikan kelanjutannya di line webtoon"

/apa kata gue kan. Luhan mah pasti promosi/

Masih dibelakang panggung, chen lagi nyekokin xiumin pake obh kombi biar batuk xiumin sembuh.

"Makannya hyung, jangan minum es mulu... kan chen jadi khawatir" ucap chen sambil ngebuka botol kedelapan obh kombi buat xiumin

/mati chen. Anak orang itu overdosis nanti -_-/

"Iya bebeb. Maapin ya" jawab xiumin

Dan mereka pun berlovely dovey ria disana.

"Hyung" kai manggil kyungsoo yang lagi asyik ngelapin panci barunya.

"Apa?" Jawab kyungsoo males.

"Chanyeol udah punya pacar loh" ucapnya.

"Terus?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Hyung mau gak jadi pacar kai? Biar kita gak jones gitu"

Satu couple lagi.

"Tao..."

"Apa ge?"

"Bantuin gege dong"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gege kelilit kabel lagi nih"

Tinunit... tinunit...

Hp suho bunyi. Dia pun segera ngangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Halo?"

"Suho, tolong bilangin ke yang lain kalo drama kita yang three brothers itu dibatalin"

"HAH?! T-TAPI.."

"Ini perintah"

End

Yuhuu selesai juga ff gaje nan absurd ini/? Jangan lupa review ya guys :* maapkanlah kalo gue bikin kalian baper sama ot12, gue juga nulisnya baper kok :"

Sekali lagi makasih udah mau baca ff ini :* :*

Salam nemplok!


End file.
